Kizuna Sasaki
Kizuna Sasaki is a Hero in Training a U.A. High School, apart of the Heroics Class 1-C alongside his friends Lily Rose and Hiro Akihiko. Appearance At the beginning, Kizuna is on the late side of 13. He has short, rust colored hair and sickly green colored eyes. For a boy his age, he has muscle tone in both his arms and legs from hand-to-hand combat training he has with his grandfather. He usually wears a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt underneath a black and white zip jacket. During the Hero License Exam arc, most people point out Kizuna has had a growth spurt. He is significantly taller, still shorter than most of his classmates, and is very well defined. His hair now ends in white-ish tips, thought to be an effect of his Quirk. While he countiues to wear his jersey and jacket combo while in public, he's also started to wear a black jacket over a red pull-over hoodie. His Hero Costume consists of a dark gray leather jacket with a red hood, with lighter colored padding extending to his forearms and the jackets insides are red. Underneath the jacket is a gray shirt with heavy kevlar padding woven into the front and side, and he wears light-ish brown pants with two betls across his waist and two pistol holsters on the legs, with heavy plated boots from the knee down. On his head is a red helmet, that is smooth and spotless with a built in gas mask and night vision lenses. Personality Due to the trauma he suffered during the fire, the event that killed his father, Kizuna has a large emptiness in his personality and suffers from tremendous survivor's guilt. He feels that, as the only survivor, it is unfair to the deceased to prioritize his own needs before those of others. He has a distorted sense of values where he only finds self-worth from helping people without any compensation, feeling that the very act “helping people” is its own reward. He believes it is highly unfair that some people survive and others do not. When it comes down to receiving an injury or even giving up his life to help someone, he will do it without a second thought. The people who see this side of him are often very worried and attempt to correct his behavior, though they are unable to change his opinions. Kizuna's Father often talked about how he strives to protect the innocent from the world's many perils, even at the cost of his own humanity. Because of Kizuna's young age and admiration of his Father, he saw nothing wrong with this ideal, and Kizuna pledged to be a Hero of Justice in his Fathers place and strive to protect everyone at the cost of his own life. Everything that he is thus far is the result of that very pledge. He has made it his dream to become a "Hero of justice" who will save everyone regardless of what happens to his own life. Kizuna is extremely stubborn once he sets out to accomplish something, such as spending hours attempting to lift a weight that is nearly impossible for him. He will stubbornly defend his own viewpoints, no matter how wrong they may seem to others, even to the point of causing them great mental anguish. Though he does his best to help others, if he feels that a person brought about their own ruin, he will simply watch instead of helping. Also mentioned by his friends and classmates is how naive he is, others calling him a "cinnamon roll". History Kizuna is the son of a Pro Hero, a Hero who an ideal he followed and often would tell his son about. Around the age of 6 Plot Powers and Abilites Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Quirk Other Abilites Stats Relationships Major Battles and Events Trivia Category:NecroGodYami Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Heroes in Training